queen and her knight
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: jack " shredder" adams is a colonial marine sent to secure a weyland lab when they find out that what is horrifying they must try to survive as a alien queen who seems to have a interest in jack hunts them down jack must escape or become the queens slave for ever rated m for blood and some gore aliens violence and cursing. Next chapter after two Fridays updated four weeks
1. Soldier

Sup guys this is an alien vs predator story the first chapter will be short though have some patience I will update when I can

Jack "shredder" Adams moved towards the command center of course the colonial marines would only send one squad to secure the factory jack ass commanders always did but jack and his squad were unaware of one thing.

There was a queen their she saw them and smiled as she thought **more play things to break** she sent all of her hive to attack one thing was for sure

This would be fun

Author's notes

So first chapter is up let me know what you guys think

Lighting wolf out!


	2. queen vs knight

Another chapter of queen and her knight enjoy!

Jack was flung back words by the force of the praetorians claw the remains of his team surrounded him some ripped in half others their heads clean off when suddenly a voice called the massive xenomorth." No this one is mine" and jack turned and saw a massive xenomorth dwarfing even the praetorian emerge and as he fired his shells bounced off its bullet proof skin. The queen laughed and detached herself from the tubes holding her to her egg sac and chased after him.

The chase was on.

Author notes

Sorry I kind of want all chapters short since I have to write other stories next one will have more stories I promise lighting wolf out.


	3. check mate

I didn't think queen and her knight would get this popular so I will write one big chapter for now forgive me it's hard thinking of what to write for this story enjoy!

Jack kept running and running as the queen barreled after him as he ran he turned and fired a burst from his pulse rifle but once again the bullets bounced off her skin jack dived through the open door way ahead of him and shot the door handle closed. The metallic door slammed closed right as the queen reached for. Him jack panted in exhaustion his armor shredded from the aliens claws he heard the door begin to collapse and ran for it reaching the next room right as the queen and her horde of xenomorphs broke through and began to chase him.

As jack ran he began to tire he had been chased through this hell of a damn maze they called a lab for 2 hours and even a marine trained to the top of his game was damn limits for god sakes jack was human he wasn't some cyborg. Jack was shaken from his thoughts by breathing as he turned around and came face to face with his worst night mare. The queen was nose to nose with him, jack fired every bullet he had but the damn queen refused to die as he backed up as the queen advanced. Jack may have known he was screwed but like every goddamned marine in the universe he would die fighting. His pulse rifle clicked empty he threw the empty weapon away drew his pistol and fired for all he was worth at the queen reaching the wall as his gone clicked empty as well he threw his weapon at the massive xeno morth who swatted it away as if it were a fly. The queen smiled a horrible smile and swatted at him the force of which threw him into the wall. And knocked him out as jack began to black out his, bones cracked his arms and legs broken like tooth picks from the blow he heard a single voice in his head. **Your mine jack and I will never let u escape from me…. Ever!**

Phew that a long enough chapter for you guys I will update the story more often just give me ideas for if u guys want ya make a xeno morth or if u have an idea for the story let me know in the reviews lighting wolf out!


	4. King vs Queen

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Queen and her Knight. Enjoy the 600- word chapter. I don't own Aliens, Fox, James Cameron, Ronald Shusett, and Dan O'Bannon do.**

"Ugh, my head." Jack said as he looked around and noticed he was trapped by an all too familiar resin to the wall.

"No…."

"Yes…. My Jack…" A voice said as a massive Xenomorph stomped out of the shadows. Jack recognized her s the Queen almost immediately.

"Why do you hunt me so much, I haven't even…. Weyland…." The Xenomorph Monarch growled in anger before gently rubbing a claw against the Marine's cheek.

"I can smell his experiments on you. You are not human and we have both suffered, our kind has never had a king before." Jack growled as he grinned.

"Then you should know you can't stop me." Jack yelled as his body contorted, black, bonelike scales grew over his body, a tail twice as long as any Xenomorph grew out of his back as his hands and feet turned into talons. A massive, crown made out of bone marrow grew out of his head as Jack grew to 20 feet and towered over the Queen. 6 pairs of hands grew as The King Xenomorph roared a challenge at the Queen as his inner jaw jutted out of his mouth. The Queen roared back as the 2 circled each other.

"Don't think I won't fight." Jack hissed over their link as he reared up."

"I didn't expect more, I will still claim you however, Jack. You belong to me." The 2 ruler Xenomorphs leapt at each other as Jack slammed the Queen into the wall while she stabbed at him with her tail as he ducked it. The King launched the Queen into the wall before leaping at her as the Queen alien ducked it and he crashed into the wall before hissing as he stabbed at her with his tail.

"You. Are. Mine. Jack." The Queen hissed as Jack slashed over the wall above her as he smashed his tail down where she was.

"I was enslaved to science by Weyland, I won't be a slave to you!" Jack hissed as he clawed at the Queen before she slammed him into the wall before pouncing on him and pinning him.

"I won't allow you to suffer anymore, Jack, I just wanted to show you that I won't allow you to run." Jack looked up through the skull of his Xenomorph form as the Queen nuzzled her head against his.

"You are home." The Queen cooed as Jack stopped resisting and allowed the Queen to help him to his feet.

"I am home…" Jack hissed as the King Xenomorph looked at the hive entrance.

"I hear more of his androids coming. We must retreat for now." The Queen nodded as the 2 ruler Xenomorphs retreated further into the cave.

"Your Praetorian guards will attack me as soon as we get further into the cave."

"I won't let them."

Author notes

 **Ok, I am so sorry this chapter is short and I am so sorry that I didn't update this story for so long. I will try and do a chapter every Thursday or Sunday. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Plans for war

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Queen and her Knight. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own Aliens, Fox, James Cameron, Ronald Shusett and Dan O'Bannon do.**

"You presume to much." The Queen said.

"I presume that the man who made me a Xenomorph will be coming after us soon. He will want a Queen for experimentation, we are both not safe." The Queen hissed in anger as the two Xenomorphs crawled through the tunnels that made up the Hive.

"He can come, he won't take my mate from me." Jack turned as the Queen looked him in the eyes.

"You're my mate, you stopped being Human the second you fought me. Your life now belongs to the Hive…. And to me…." Jack looked off to the side before bringing a claw to his face then nodding.

"I can handle that…. I guess, but we need to gather the Hive for war. They will come, you need to be ready when they do." The Queen nodded as the King Xenomorph disappeared down the tunnels.

"They won't harm my mate, I will kill anyone who tries to harm my Hive…. Or my mate." The Queen followed Jack down the tunnels while sending a telepathic link to the rest of the Hive to be ready for her and Jack's arrival.

"What are you saying, Doctor?!" Weyland Yutani said through a holographic screen as the Doctor recoiled in fear.

"Sir, I'm saying the Marine we kidnapped to test project 'Patriarch' escaped on one of our dropships and cut his tracker. Sir, I told you messing with the Colonial Marines was a bad idea, their harder to hold down then civilians." The Ceo growled in anger before rubbing his chin.

"Send our forces after him, we could get another specimen out of this." The Scientist shrunk in fear before responding.

"Sir, I don't think that's a good idea, he could have gotten to any of the dozen or so planets in the System…." The Ceo rubbed his temple in anger.

"Search them all, burn them down if you have to, Doctor. I want that King subject alive.

"Yes, sir." The Doctor groaned in annoyance before going to order for security and Androids to be deployed.

"My Queen, get back!" The Pretorian Xenomorphs said before the Queen seized her guards in her hands.

"No, he is your King and my mate, you will treat him as such. Am I understood?" The Xenomorphs nodded as Jack finally entered and rose to his Xenomorph's full height.

"This is a big Hive for only a Queen." The Queen laughed before answering.

"I plan to become more than just a Queen, my love. You will be a part of a much bigger campaign after the Human is dead." Jack looked at the Queen as she gently nuzzled against him, he blushed which was barely noticeable with his dark shell.

"What is wrong? Scared of a little affection?" Jack hissed before rolling his eyes.

"That lab was a madhouse, you have no idea what experiments they performed on me in there. I wasn't born a King Xenomorph, heck, I didn't even know what the word really meant. I hate Weyland, the sob killed my entire team just to capture me and then used me as a damn lab rat. I will kill him, I will-…." The Queen gently nuzzled against him.

"We will kill him, that animal has taken from my Hive before, I will tear him in half. He will suffer, we will both make sure of that, my love." Jack nodded as the two Xenomorphs began to scheme.

Author notes

 **Ok, I know these chapters are short and you guys get mad at me for them…. But right now, I don't have time to really make big chapters. I will make a chapter every 1 or 2 weeks. Until next chapter, enjoy, read, review! Lighting wolf out!**


	6. War

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Queen and Knight. Enjoy the 550- word chapter. I don't own Aliens, Fox, James Cameron, Ronald Shusett and Dan O'Bannon do.**

Jack turned as the Queen came back into the room with two of her Praetorians as he leapt down from the wall.

"I told you that he will be sending his androids, the Hive won't be ready on time for battle." The Queen hissed at her mate before climbing into her throne.

"I know, but to allow that monster to run free is something I will never allow…. He must suffer, both for his crimes against our race…. And my mate…." Jack looked away as the Queen smiled at him.

"I'm still getting used to be called that…. Considering I feel more like I was bred in a lab then born by Wey-…." The Queen hissed and nuzzled her head against Jack's as he blushed under his shell.

"Your safe now, he is going to be ripped limb from limb if he even thinks of hurting you…. Though, the Empresses and Hive Mother won't know what to think about a King." Jack turned his head to the Queen as he spoke through their link.

"Your preparing for civil war?" The Queen nuzzled her head in response as Jack finally nuzzled back.

"Your kind calls it that…. Yes, I am, our kind only allows one leader, sooner or later, a rival will attempt to take over our hive…. And possibly take you, I will tear them apart if they try, Jack." Jack turned to a bunch of Warriors Xenomorphs.

"Find more hosts…. Preferably Weyland's troops." They nodded and left as he turned back to the Queen.

"You don't have to protect me, I can handle myself, I am king after all." Jack left as the Queen could only grin.

"Yes…. My King…." She spoke, happy he was finally accepting his role.

Weyland station

"Sir, our transports are making their way to the planet…. You are aware the King specimen is as smart as any Xenomorph, processes traits well suited for combat and was made for to protect the Queen, eventually, we could be dealing with a Xenomorph warlord that could destroy all of our work."

Weyland was indifferent to this as he growled at having heard his scientists prattle on about how dangerous their specimen was.

"Fine, I will send in everything, those security officers are expendable anyway." The scientist gulped before trying to speak up again.

"Sir…. You know that once the King reaches a certain point, the Queen that he had bonded to will be able to create Xenomorphs without Face huggers…. That queen will be unstoppable and you know it.

"I know the Queen that found him was attracted to him, she cared about him while we turned him into a King…. Tore half of the staff apart trying to get to him…."

He smiled and thought how interesting the Queen will be when it and the King are recaptured.

Jack was busy overseeing a squad of Warriors when he looked up to see 8 UD-4L Cheyenne Dropships descending.

"Androids and Weyland's damn security soldiers!" Jack screeched before he herded the Warriors inside and screeched to let the Queen know.

"Jack!" The Queen roared as she leapt off her throne and called her Praetorians to her.

Author notes

 **Ok, I'm sorry for putting these chapters out after a while and I'm sorry for making the chapters short, I don't have much of an idea for this story yet and I'm also going to be doing other stories. If you guys have an idea, send it to me…. Next chapter will be sometime after 2 weeks. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
